Sly meets Thunder and Lightning
by Hyena king
Summary: My first crossover! In a spell gone awry, Thunder and Lightning find themselves in the world of Sly cooper! Now, they must help the raccoon thief obtain the different pages of the thievius raccoonus if they ever want to get home. Title sucks, but story's good. Promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is My first ever crossover story, it is where our boys, Thunder and Lightning, after a spell gone wrong, end up in the world of "Sly Cooper" specifically, the game "thievius raccoonus" and they must go through the events of said game in order to get home, for reasons I'll explain later on. This story was suggested by D.J Scales, a loyal reviewer of mine, so, if you're reading this D.J, this one's for you. So, without further ado, here's chapter 1!****  
**

"Thanks for coming over guys." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile at brothers, Thunder and Lightning. "No problem, Twilight." Thunder replied, "We're always happy to help."

"What are we doing anyway?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow. The ponies were currently at the library, A stack of books in front of Twilight. One book in particular, A blue on with black outlines, was seated at the top of this stack for all to see. Spike, who was leaning against a ladder exhausted from his book gathering, now stood at attention at what Twilight was going to say.

"I,m going to practice a new spell on you guys," Twilight explained, "You see, this spell will affect the different body parts on any one pony. The possibilities range from giving somepony wings, actual wings, mind you, to giving an earth pony the ability to use magic." She looked down at the book with a raised eyebrow. "For some reason, this is the only copy I have in the library, and there are no other existing copies in general for that matter. I wonder why that is?"

Lightning looked at the book's contents. "How did you determine all that? I can't even read the first word." Indeed, the entire script was written in an ancient script, perhaps from ancient ponies, or an entirely different civilization all together. "I had it translated very carefully, by some scholars from Canterlot," Twilight said. "Although, they did tell me that they weren't _entirely _sure if that's what it said, but I,m sure it will be safe to use."

Lightning looked at her for a second, then turned to Thunder. "Can I have a word with you?" Thunder shrugged and followed him to the adjacent room. Once there, Lightning turned to Thunder in all seriousness. "Thunder, have you given any thought to what might happen to us if this spell goes wrong?"

"What?" Thunder was surprised by what Lightning just said. "I'll just go ahead and say it straight out." Lightning continued. "The only reason I,m not on weather patrol with Rainbow Dash right now is because _you_ asked _me _to help you out with your girlfriends little project."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Thunder said with a snort. "but," Lightning said, ignoring Thunder's outburst, "After what I,ve just heard, there's the great possibility that we could get turned into frogs, or lose are wings, or get blown up, for all we know!"

Thunder was shocked. Normally, Lightning was always on the ready for danger. this cautious Lightning was not the Lightning he knew. "Look, Twilight knows what she's doing. Sh won't let warm come to us."

"I hope you're right." Lightning said with a sigh. Later, the pegasi were standing in the middle of the library, Twilight in front of them. "Ready boy's?" She asked. "Ready!" They both said. Thunder suddenly smiled at the fact that Lightning seemed to regain his old spunk.

Twilight looked into the book on last time, then turned her attention on the brothers. She face took on a look of deep concentration as purple magic flowed into her horn. A vortex suddenly surrounded the brothers as she continued to concentrate. The energy swirled around the now startled ponies, Sweat rolling oof of them in buckets. The enrgy then flowed inside the pegasi, causing them to glow a deep purple. The energy coursed through them, shining in a spectacular array until finally... it just went away.

Thunder and Lightning looked themselves over. "I don't feel any different." Lightning said after a bit. "Neither do I." Thunder agreed.

Twilight was now irritated. "I,m sure I got that right!" she said with an angry stomp of her hoof. Spike suddenly got up and went to the book.

"Maybe you just.."

**BOOM!**

The pegasi exploded in a blast of purple enrgy that filled up the entire room. When it was over, there was nothing left but two patches of dust and a stunned unicorn and dragon.

**There you have it. The adventure begins. what will happen now, you may ask? read on and find out! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where our boys get introduced into the first chapter of the sly cooper game, giving Sly a big surprise. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!  
**

**Paris, France**

**4:20 am**

In an alternate world, a raccoon glided across the rooftops, heading for the police station located in Paris. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, even breaking a chimney top with his hooked staff to get to his destination, the raccoon eventually, with a jump from the glowing neon sign, landed on the roof of the police station. He looked around the immediate are through his binoculars just as an overly obnoxious voice boomed in his ear.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! do you read me!?"

"Yeah, I read you. Loud and...very loud." Sly said in almost a whisper, a little irritated at the sudden blast of noise.

"Sorry, I,m a little nervous." Bentley the turtle apologized, "Breaking in to police headquarters does that."

"Get over it Bentley, you're safe in the van!" Sly responded. "I,m the thief here! I have to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox!"

"Well, count on me to be your eyes and ears, buddy. Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside, you're going to have to go through that air vent."

Sly turned to the air vent in question. "Alright, I,m going in!"

Another voice suddenly perked up. "And don't forget you got me at the wheel Sly. All you got to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest."

"Just keep that engine running guys, I'll be down in no time." With that, Sly moved forward towards the vent. He Quickly went up a ramp, Wall crept around a water tower, and, with a couple jumps, landed in front of the vent. He broke the gridded entrance with his staff and crept in, coming up to a drop-off where the walls below where covered with laser beams.

"Be careful Sly!" Bentley's voice broke in suddenly. "Touch even one of those lasers and you'll set off the alarm, not to mention get fried to a crisp!"

Keeping Bentley's words in mind, Sly jump down, hitting ramps on the opposing walls to avoid the lasers. A few seconds later, he was on the floor, not even slightly burned. He broke in through another door, ending up in a hallway.

"Nice job, you're in!" Bentley said. "Inspector Carmelita fox's office is behind the red door."

Sly quickly went down the hallway, winding through the twist's and turns until he found the red door of Carmelita's office. Assuming correctly that the door was probably locked, he jumped onto a balcony and, creeping along the outside wall to the adjacent balcony, crawled into the office and crept toward the safe.

"Way to go Sly!" Bentley said. "This is where Inspector Carmelita fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Try dialing in 9-3-7."

Sly did just that and, with a clang, the vault door opened. Sly quickly took the contents, the files, into his possession.

"Nice job, you got it!" Murray cried. "If you go out through the fire escape and head through the parking lot, We'll be waiting in the getaway van."

Sly smiled and took out his trademark, a blue raccoon's head, and placed it in the vault. He was about to head for the fire escape when a purple light exploded in the room. Temporarily blinded, Sly cried out and covered his eyes. When he could see again, he was meet with a great surprise. Right in front of him, where the light had originated from, sat what looked to be two horses.

One was a deep black with a neon-blue mane and tail. The other was pure white with a bright golden mane and tail. Their twin blue and yellow eyes rolled about in their heads, a clear sign that the pair was disoriented beyond belief. They seemed to have some kind of marking on their flanks, the black one's being a grey thunderhead, the white's being a single lightning bolt.

The black one was the first to recover shaking his head and looking around. Apparently, what he saw shocked him, for he shook his compatriot fiercely to get him back to his senses.

"Lightning! Snap out of it, where in serious trouble!" The white one, Lightning, shook his head and looked straight at the appalled Sly. "Oh my gosh." Lightning said shocked.

"I know, where are we? We were just-"

"A raccoon!"

That single word snapped Sly out of his shock and he looked at Lightning with an irritated glare.

"What the hay are you?!" Lightning demanded Sly.

"What am I!? I should ask you the same thing!" Sly responded, righteous anger in his voice.

"Lightning, we have to look at the bigger picture here." the black pegasus said, getting Lightning's attention back. "Does this look like the library to you?"

Sly turned away from the horses. _I don't have time for this._ he thought to himself. He headed out the fire escape, but before he had a chance to move, a feminine shouted "criminal!" Then a beautiful fox in a police uniform and carrying what looked to be a blaster came into sight, ready to arrest the raccoon thief.

**There you have it. Sorry this took so long to write, I hope it was worth the wait. I know, I didn't add the entire chapter in, but I,m pressed for time, as it where. I,m sorry if I disappointed anybody today. All the same, R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hyena king here! In this chapter...well, it's actually pretty self-explanatory, so I won't waste your time on explaining it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!  
**

"You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-handed!" Carmelita fox said, brandishing her pistol as she did.

"Ahh...Carmelita...I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay." Sly replied, not worried in the slightest about the fox's appearance.

"Which reminds me-you need to return the Fire Stone of India to it's rightful owners."

"Ah, and I was gonna give it to you as a sign of my-hey, you know that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching."

"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You should try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."

Whatever Sly was about to say next was lost as two blurs suddenly shot by him, nearly knocking him off the balcony. The blurs revealed themselves to be the horses from earlier. But, last time Sly checked, horses didn't have wings. However, the two were right there flying right in front of him, looking around in a panic.

"This doesn't look like Ponyville at all!" the one called Lightning cried.

"This isn't Ponyville!" the black one responded. "What is this place?!"

"Maybe this is some kind of horrible, evil place that we've been transported to."

"Lightning."

"What!? I don't see you coming up with anything, Thunder!"

Carmelita suddenly spoke up. "Who are these freaks, raccoon? Two of your accomplices?"

Sly gave her an annoyed look. "I am in no way, shape, or form affiliated with these two."

Thunder whirled on Sly. "You're darn right where not affiliated with you. In fact, if you just point us the way to Ponyville, we'll be on our way."

Sly simply gave Thunder a blank stare, having no idea what the pegasus was talking about. Meanwhile, Lightning turned to Carmelita.

"And we resent being called 'freaks', we prefer 'gifted' or..." Lightning trailed off as he beheld the inspector. Hearts suddenly appeared in his eyes after a few seconds. "Or whatever you want it to be." he finally said, his voice taking on a dreamy air.

"That's it." Carmelita said, clearly having grown tired with this game. "You're all under arrest!" Sly, not interested in being incarcerated, jumped off the balcony and into the parking lot and began to head for the van. As this was happening, Carmelita began to shoot at him, the bolts from her gun powerful enough to smash dents in the cars below.

"Uh, Lightning? we better split." Thunder said nervously. Before he could move, however, Carmelita jumped up and clasped his hooves in handcuffs. "I might not get Sly today." the inspector said with a smile growing on her face. "But at least I'll get his partners."

"Lightning, a little help here!" Thunder cried, struggling against the cuffs. Lightning came straight up to Carmelita, but not with what Thunder had in mind.

"So, may I ask your name, oh fair princess?" Lightning said, sounding like he was rehearsing a cheesy play. Thunder noted that he was giving the inspector the same puppy-dog stare that he gave Rainbow and gave a groan. As for Carmelita, she responded by shooting Lightning point blank with her pistol. Much to her surprise, Lightning absorbed the electrical shot, then it traveled down his mane and discharged from his tail. She shot him two more times, each having the same result, then snarled and placed handcuffs onto the lovestruck pegasus's hooves.

Sly, meanwhile, was about to enter the van when he heard then shot being fired. He looked up to see Thunder and Lightning (well, moreover Thunder.) Struggling with the inspector. He watched this for a few minutes, then gave a groan and lurched forward.

With his staff, he hooked onto Thunders cuffs and dragged him down towards him. As he came forward, Thunder bit onto Lightning's tail, dragging him down with him. This effectively broke them out of Carmelita's grasp and to the hands of Sly.

Picking up both pegasi, Sly half dragged, half carried the brothers into the van which, upon the slamming of the doors, took off down the street, leaving a very peeved Carmelita Fox in it's wake.

**There you go. I hope I captured Sly's and Carmelita's personalities to the letter, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where the general plot of the story is basically introduced, meaning the reasons for The Cooper gang's and Thunder and Lightning's team-up and so on. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!  
**

**(Note: this is all done in Sly's POV.)**

_Once again, my gang and I managed to give Inspector Carmelita Fox the slip. I was surprised to see how well she took it. Finally, the secret files I,ve been searching for all these years. With it, I could avenge my family and regain possession of our most valued treasure._

_There was just one problem._

_Our two new friends._

_After some explaining on their parts, we knew at least something on them. Their names where Thunder Boom and Lightning Flash. They were twin brothers, and pegasi, if you can believe it. They were apparently from a place called "Ponyville" in a kingdom called "Equestria." Sounds crazy, right? That's not even the beginning._

_After I pulled them into the van and we drove away with them, they began to brainstorm on their predicament. Thunder was the one who figured it out. Apparently, a friend of theirs, "Twilight Sparkle" (Ha, such a girly name.) had practiced a spell from an ancient book on them. Magic? I know right? I felt it was better to just go along with what they were saying, though._

_Anyway, the spell was supposed to give them different physical advantages, (I,m not going to go into detail about what it what they were going for because it all sounds crazy.) But instead teleported them into our world. I wasn't even aware their was a different world, let alone on filled with horses. Sorry, I meant ponies, because apparently that's what they prefer._

_Well, me and the rest of the gang introduced ourselves to them and didn't get the reaction that we were expecting. They were appalled to find out we were thieves, and even tried to get out of the "self-drawn carriage" as they called it. While it was in motion. Can you believe the nerve of those guys? And after I saved their lives from prison too._

_Needless to say, I was pretty miffed when they called me a "No good thief", so I took out the files and explained why I was doing all this._

_It all began when I was just I kid,bouncing on my father's knee. You see, I come from a long line of master thieves, who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book; the Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky, which was why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor, challenge, or fun, from stealing from ordinary criminals. You rip off a master criminal, and you know you're a master thief. _

_Well, on the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced at our door. My father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as "the fiendish five" overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found it. the Thievius Raccoonus! _

_Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands!_

_They tore the book into five pieces and split up, each villain disappearing to the farthest regions of the world to commit dastardly crimes. Broke and alone, I was dumped into the town orphanage. There I meet two guys who would become my lifelong buddies and trusted crew. _

_Bentley, Techno-genius and strategist supreme, and Murray, part time driver and full time burglar. Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus!_

_At the end of my story, I was surprised to see the the ponies had tears in their eyes. They bowed to me and said that, on their honor as heroes, they were sorry for judging me so rashly. I was actually impressed, but was surprised again when Thunder asked for the description of the book._

_When I told him, his eyes lit up. He said that, except for some color differences and a title they could understand, that the Thievius Raccoonus matched the description of the book that teleported them here. Thunder's thought was maybe, just maybe, that the Thievius Raccoonus would have something in it that would help them get back home. You should have seen how Lightning bashed himself on the roof when he jumped for joy._

_I wasn't to sure about the ponies hypothesis, but now we had a common interest. They bowed to me again and again, vowed on their honor as heroes, that they would do all they can to help me achieve my goal._

_I knew that I was going to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me, or I would fail, and allow my family name to bite the dust. I neede all the help I could get._

_First things first. We've got to find something for Thunder and Lightning to wear._

**There you have it. I figured that it was a good idea to keep in some of the game element into this story along with Thunder and Lightning's element in the story, don't you? Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the first mission of the game, titled "Tide of terror" and Thunder and Lightning's involvement in it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!  
**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_The road trip gave me the time to look up on Sir Raleigh the frog. As a young man, this hot tempered frog became bored with his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he tried his hand at a bit of piracy. Found it to his liking. Raleigh, who quickly became addicted to crime, was brought into the Fiendish Five as chief machinist, where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. The last recorded sighting of this mad machinist was off the southern coast of the "isle o wrath" a small island uncomfortably situated in the middle of the perilous welsh triangle._

(Regular time.)

The van quickly parked itself in the middle of a bridge on the island. The doors opened and Sly Cooper, along with Thunder and Lightning, jumped into the rainy night. The pegasi were dressed in new attires for the occasion. Thunder was covered in black cloth that covered his whole body, giving him the appearance of a pony ninja. This suit, combined with his natural coloring, made Thunder look almost invisible in the night.

Lightning, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb. He simply had a red bandana covering the top of his head and an eye-patch, complete with a black vest with undershirt. This gave Lightning the appearance of a pirate. While not exactly sneaky, it the only suit beside the ninja one that Sly had on hand.

The trio quickly ran up to a cave entrance, where Sly broke a sign that was in the way. They then crawled through and stopped at the edge on the other side. Sly looked over at Thunder and Lightning.

"You guys ready?" He asked, wondering if his idea was a good one.

"We're ready, just tell us when." Lightning said with a confident smirk.

"OK, go!"

The duo quickly and quietly flew off. They came back a few seconds later.

"OK, there's a few guards around the dock, and there's this big gate blocking our path." Thunder reported.

"That's not good!" Bentley cut in. "That gate blocks the only road leading to Raleigh's hideout!"

"No problem. I'll just use my climb move." Sly said confidently.

"And we'll just fly over it." Lightning added.

"OK, but remember," Bentley responded, "You can only climb on certain objects..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know! I live for this kind of work." Sly said, growing impatient with this with this whole thing.

"And that's what worries me. That, and the flying horses might not be to reliable on this mission."

Thunder and Lightning said "hey!" at the same time at this insult.

"They're doing just fine right now." Sly said.

"On a side note, for some reason there's a bunch of bottles lying around all over the place." Lightning said.

"Hey, can you bring one of those bottles over here without being caught?" Bentley asked, intrigued. Lightning shrugged and flew off, appearing a few minutes later with on of the bottles.

"There's a message in here." Thunder observed, Peeking inside the bottle.

"Interesting!," Bentley cried. "The massage inside appears to be some sort of clue! I'll decipher it here in the van. Meanwhile, see if you can get anymore. The more there are, the easier it will be for me to crack the code."

"Got it." Lightning said with a nod.

"OK, guys. Enough fooling around!" Sly said. "Let's get to work."

"Right" Thunder and Lightning said at the same time.

On a platform made from the front of a ship, A walrus guard wielding a mallet stood watch. Thunder flew behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the guard looked for Thunder, who had flown away by then, Sly appeared and knocked him out with a few blows of his cane.

Sly went over the gate via tightrope onto a small hill, which was adjacent to a watch tower with a spotlight. He stopped when the light turned his direction, completely frozen in the shadows. When it passed, Sly signaled with his hands, the same way he had practiced in the van. Thunder and Lightning flew over the fence, careful to avoid detection from the light.

Sly immediately jumped to the ground, landing right in front of a walrus guard with golden throwing stars. As the guard was about to attack, Sly pointed upwards.

"Ever seen a horse fly?" He asked with a smirk. The guard looked up in time to see The pegasi drop a huge boulder, knocking him out cold. With a sharing off smiles, the trio quickly ram down the road towards the hideout, Sly noticing that Lightning was wearing bags filled with bottles.

When the road showed them a view of the horizon, Bentley spoke up.

"According to my Amphibio-positioning System, that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out."

"You know, that blimp looks more like a machine then a hide-out." Sly observed, the machine in question floating across the sky.

"You're right! That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here."

"The pegasi from our world do the same thing with the weather." Thunder said, looking at the machine with a raised eyebrow. "But as far as I can tell, the weather here acts on it's own. Why would Raleigh need a weather machine?"

"That's a good question." Bentley responded. "He uses it to wreck the ships around here so he can steal their treasure. What I don't get is why would he want bad weather at his own hideout 24-7?"

"Beats me." Sly said. "But, rain or shine, I,m stealing my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in my way...It's on."

"He must be stopped in any case, so that he doesn't harm anyone else." Lightning said, a determined look in his eye. Thunder shared his sentiments exactly, a look of righteous fury directed at the weather machine.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sly asked.

The trio continued on down the road towards the storm machine and the evil machinist inside.

**There you have it. I know, I was supposed to include the whole mission in this chapter, but I,ve had a hectic week. I hope you can forgive me that. On one last note, was there ever an actual pirate named Raleigh? Probably not, but it rings a bell for some reason. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hyena king here! This chapter is the next part in the first level, with more action in it then it's predecessor. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!  
**

Defeating all the other guards outside, Sly, Thunder and Lightning made quick progress to their next destination. The bottles turned out to have a vault combination, which opened the vault that had a page of the Thievius Raccoonus inside. (What that particular safe was doing in the middle of the road was anybody's guess.)

They then took a key and made their way through a golden gate and where now traveling down a tunnel. They got **to** the end of it and surveyed the land in front of them. A boat with what looked like a small city on it floated on the water, while the blimp hovered just above it.

"That blimp looks like the most secure location on this boat." Sly observed through his binoculars. "If Raleigh's as smart as the police file suggests, that's where we'll find him."

"Wonderful idea, but your plan is flawed." Bentley responded in all seriousness.

"Why."

"Because it's impossible to get near him."

"To access Raleigh's blimp, you'd have to sneak through that high voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, You'd have to-"

"Oh, don't worry, we got that covered." Thunder said without warning.

"Really?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just follow us."

By "follow" they meant that they carried Sly over to the power tube. As they landed, Lightning walked over to the tube and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Watch and learn." Lightning said. Then, to everyone's surprise, he spread his wings out and walked right in! The electricity all gathered to him in an onrushing tide, traveling down his mane and tail, discharging bolts every which way. After a bit and with a loud **Kaboom!**, the electricity sorted out, leaving a regular tube and a dazed Lightning.

Sly whistled, impressed. "I was right to bring you guys along." he said to a beaming Thunder. They both crawled into the now harmless and scorched tube, Thunder stopping to drag Lightning, who was still dazed, with them.

On the other side, Bentley was flipping out. "That, isn't possible! There's no way that could,ve-"

"It got us through, Bentley, that's all I care about. What's next?" Sly said, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Right." Bentley conceded. "I have a way to get to Raleigh, but it's doomed to failure."

"It wouldn't happen to involve shooting ourselves out of that cannon, would it?"

"I,m afraid that's the only way."

"Hah, we,ve been shot out of cannons lots of times." Lightning boasted, clearly having recovered from his electrical trip.

"How?" Sly asked, genuinely curious.

"Clearly, you don't know Pinkie Pie." Thunder replied.

"Enough!" Bentley cried, getting them back on track. "In order to use the cannon, you have to get all seven of Raleigh's treasure keys."

"That's OK," Sly said confidently. "Just point us in the right direction, and we'll swipe whatever we need to to get Raleigh and my family's Thievius Racconus!"

With that, the trio got to work, splitting up in three directions. With their special skills, They tricked, fought, flipped and stole their way to victory. In sort order, they returned with all seven of the keys, Sly carrying three, Thunder and Lightning each having two.

"All, right, let's do this thing!" Lightning cried, excitement filling every fiber of his being. The trio quickly unlocked the cannon and got in the cannon. Sly noted how Thunder and Lightning positioned themselves in the cannon as if they had done this before, and prayed he would never meet this "Pinkie Pie"

With that, the cannon turned, pointed right at the blimp, and fired the trio into the great Storm machine and right in fr in front of Sir Raleigh himself.

**There you have it. I know, I probably shortened the game by a huge margin, but I wanted to get to the good part, which will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the first boss fight with Sir Raleigh the frog, and Thunder and Lightning's involvement in it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 7!  
**

The trio landed on their feet, amid several platforms ringing the interior of the blimp. In front of them sat the evil machinist Sir Raleigh himself.

"How delightful!" The frog cried. "We have guests. The only thing is...I hate unexpected guests!"

"Hold on a second." Lightning said suddenly. "You mean Raleigh is an actual _frog?"_

"What'd you expect?" Thunder responded. "His name is Sir Raleigh the _frog."_

"I thought that was just a nickname." Lightning said in all seriousness.

"Look Raleigh," Sly said, getting back at the task at hand. "Wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company."

"Oh yes," Raleigh said with a strangely sincere voice. "I,m ever so sorry about that. How sloppy of me not to finish the job. Obviously, we should have snuffed you out as well." The frog then turned his attention to Thunder and Lightning.

"As for your friends here, I,m not sure what I did to them, but I,d be happy to eliminate them for being so rude."

Lightning flew up in sudden anger. "I,v got news for you, buddy. Your going down!"

Thunder chimed in. "Yeah, your days of terrorizing the high seas are over!"

Raleigh just shrugged and turned back to Sly. "Quite the little crusaders, aren't they?"

"I know, it's pretty annoying actually." Sly responded, earning him a "Hey!" from the pegasi.

"So, without further ado," Raleigh continued. "Let me make amends by...what...Bloating to gargantuan size and squashing you like the insignificant bugs you are!"

"Bring it on!" The trio said, getting themselves ready to fight.

With that, Raleigh caught one of the bees that were flying around his lair, then suddenly began to grow. A second later, the frog was now a great green blob. He jumped at the trio's platform, intending to crush them like bugs.

"Spread out!" Sly cried, jumping to the platform on the left. Thunder heeded the raccoon's advice, jumping to the platform on the right. "What was that?" Lightning asked, hearing Sly's warning to late. Raleigh landed right on top of the poor pegasus. Surprisingly, Lightning hadn't been crushed yet, in fact he was barley holding up the tremendous frog.

"A little help here guys?!" Lightning croaked, not looking like he could hold the demented machinist up much longer. Thunder quickly grabbed Lightning's tail and jerked his brother out from underneath him. No longer bothering with Lightning, Raleigh switched targets, jumping at Sly. The raccoon dodged out of the way quickly, not even getting touched.

At that moment, Raleigh deflated like a balloon, going back to his original size. Sly took advantage of this, whacking the frog almost of the platform. Raleigh recovered quickly, hopping to a central platform. He once again slurped up a bee, becoming huge again. He then jumped back into the fray, trying to crush both Thunder and the recovering Lightning.

The boys dodged, fully prepared this time. Raleigh didn't stop though. He spun around in a circle, his tongue extended so that he could whack all three of our heroes. The trio, with the exception of Thunder, ducked. The black pegasus, decided it was a good idea to grab a hold of the frogs tongue. The result was Thunder was now spinning through the air, yelling in surprise.

Sly rolled his eyes, then waited for the right moment. When Thunder was spinning in his direction, Sly held out his cane, hooking Thunder 's tail and dragging the pegasus, who had let go of the tongue, to him.

Raleigh suddenly deflated again, returning to his normal size. Lightning, who was right next to the evil machinist, mule kicked the frog right onto the center platform. The frog recovered and ate another bee, returning to his gargantuan size.

As Raleigh jumped back down onto the platforms, Thunder suddenly whispered an idea to Sly. Sly, grinned mischievously, nodding in agreement. "Lightning,keep him busy!" Sly cried to Lightning. "Got it." Lightning responded.

Lightning began to make faces at Raleigh, which enraged the frog. Raleigh proceeded to give Lightning a merry chase around the room, until the effects of the bee wore off and he became normal size again.

Raleigh was about to jump back onto the central platform when Thunder suddenly jumped on him, pinning the frog down. Thunder then held the frog up, nodding to Sly, who was standing next to them. We a big grin, Sly swung his cane and hit the frog, like a golf ball, sending Raleigh into the wall, to slump down to the water below.

"Four!" Lightning said, laughing at his own wit.

Raleigh, on the verge of passing out, raised his head weakly.

"Blast it all! You,ve beaten me! Well, gloat all you want. Sly Cooper. And friends. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You will see. Mesa city is so well-guarded, a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!"

With that, Sir Raleigh the frog, the pirate of the Welsh Triangle, groaned and passed out, defeated once and for all.

**So, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this little installment. As for any inconsistencies in my story, they'll be explained in my next chapter. R&R please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the chapter that explains what's going to happen next. So, without further ado, here's chapter 8!  
**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus held detailed instructions on how to perform my ancestor, Rioichi cooper's ninja spire jump. A technique developed while sneaking into heavily fortified castles of ancient Japan. that's not even counting the pages that Thunder and Lightning found after they scoped out the place more._

_Our exit of of Raleigh's boat got a little complicated after the arrival of Inspector Carmelita Fox, who, failing to find me, busted Raleigh and his crew. You wouldn't believe the work Thunder and I had to do to keep Lightning from pursuing Carmelita. _

_With the storm machine out of commission, boats found their way onto the ocean, and the mystery of the Welsh Triangle faded from memory. _

_My gang and I loped around England for awhile, enjoying the pleasant weather. Thunder and Lightning were real killjoys during this time._

(**Imagine this: Sly is hol****ding a bag filled with strangely acquired merchandise on top of a gate while Murray and Bentley are taking pictures of a British guard. Sly is rolling his eyes at the angry glares of Thunder and Lightning.)**

_Then we headed home, excited for our next heist.  
_

**(Meanwhile, back in the pony world.)  
**

"Are you sure about this Twilight?" Spike asked as Twilight was packing a bag.

"I,m more then sure, Spike." Twilight responded. "I had that spell re-translated. I sent them to another world! Who knows whats happening to them! They could be eaten by monsters, or enslaved by giant cockroaches! I have to get them back!"

"Well, yeah sure, but shouldn't we at least tell..?"

No Spike! I,m going to do this as quickly as possible!" Twilight flipped through the ancient book to the spell in question.

"OK, let's do this!" Twilight focused the magic through her horn. "Hold the fort while I,m gone."

"OK." Spike said nervously as Twilight disappeared in a purple explosion.

**Well, there you have it. You were probably wondering when Twilight was going to renter the picture, eh? She's going to come at a most interesting moment. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the beginning of the second part of the game, "Sunset Snake-eyes" and Thunder and Lightning's involvement in it. So without further ado, here's chapter 9!  
**

**(Sly's POV)**

_It had benn a while since I was back in the U.S. Next up; the notorious Muggshot. Ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. What he lacked in brains, he surely made up for in brawn. Turns out he wasn't always that way. He grew up as the runt of the litter. The neighborhood weakling.  
_

_The only friends that he could turn to he usual found on the big screen. It was there that he spotted his first gangster and knew instantly that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth working real hard to get there, fueled by his dreams of great power and respect. _

_With enough perspiration, He realized that dream. He'd become a hard-boiled, street brawling, tough as nails gangster, ensuring that he'd never be picked on or pushed around again. So, he's holed up in Mesa City, uh? I always wanted to go to that thriving, American folk-town._

The van quickly pulled up on a canyon rolled and backed up onto a rocky bridge. There, Sly Cooper, with Thunder and Lightning, jumped out of the back and onto the road. Thunder and Lightning had made a costume change; The pair of them now looked like 1930's Chicago gangsters, looking more fit to be dealing with bootleg liquor then to be thieves. They even wore the trademark hats.

The trio approached the gate leading into Mesa City, where Sly crawled up the railing to the top, while the Pegasi flew up. Once at the top, Sly nodded to the boys, who took off towards Mesa City's outer perimeter. While he waited for them to return, Bentley suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Sly. I thought you said that Mesa City was going to be loud and busy. This looks more like a ghost town!"

"Something's happened, where is everyone?" Sly asked, himself a little unnerved at the sight. Thunder and Lightning appeared a moment later.

"Besides a few guards, the city's deserted." Thunder said, a look of worry on his face.

"This is starting to give me the creeps! What do you say we take off?" Bentley suggested.

"And miss all the fun?" Sly asked. "Besides, I want to try that new move that I got from Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus."

"You mean the ninja spire jump?"

"Yeah, do me a favor and read me the instructuions again."

"Hey, can we try out that move too?" Lightning asked out of the blue.

"Why would you want to know it? You can fly." Bentley asked.

"I just want to see if I can do it, OK?" Lightning responded a little sheepishly. Thunder rolled his eyes. The only reason that Lightning wanted to do it was so that he could so off to Rainbow when they meet again. If they meet again. Or maybe he would try to impress that fox lady. That particular little crush was going to get all of them killed if they didn't do something about it.

"There's no harm in letting them try, Bentley." Sly said, nodding at the boys for comfirmation.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you all get shot to ribbons." Bentley responded.

The turtle quickly read the instructions to all three of the thieves, as Thunder decided to join in on this. When he was finished, Sly Quickly jumped onto a wooden platform on a tightrope, doing a spin in the air as he did so. He did the exact same thing, jumping to the next platform in line.

Lightning followed after Sly had jumped three times. His method was a little different then Sly's, instead doing a pinwheel before landing on the platform with all four of his legs. Thunder imitated his brother, albeit a little less gracefully, and the trio made steady progress over the chasm.

When they got over a guard below them, Sly suddenly jumped down on top of the guard, knocking him out wit a single blow of his cane. Thunder and Lightning jumped down after him, landing on top of the knocked out guard, causing him to groan.

"Yeah, we're ninja ponies!" Lightning said a little to loudly, causing Sly and Thunder to silence him.

"This is only the beginning." Sly said with a determined look. The pegasi nodded, then the trio continued on toward Mesa City.

**There you go. I remembered a suggestion that I have Thunder and Lightning learn a little about Sly's ancestors, and what better way then two have them learn one of their moves? On a side note, plese enjoy imagining what Thunder and Lightning look like currently. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the next part of the game, with a twist in it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 10!  
**

How did this happen? That was the single thought on Thunder's mind as he looked straight ahead. The trio had quickly fought there way past the guard dogs, (Hah! guard dogs. get it?) And went through the city, which looked more like a dump if anything. Guess maintenance isn't a priority, eh?

Anyway, the trio, after gathering some pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, ended up at a race track. Apparently, Murray had been challenged to a race by some of the locals. The prize was a key that would help them further on there mission. There was one problem. The van had gotten a flat.

The dogs weren't going to wait, so our heroes were settling for a plan that would cost both Murray and Thunder their dignity. The gangsters were laughing their flanks off as Murray rode up to them, being carried by Thunder, who could barely hold the hippo's weight. Surprisingly, the dogs were OK with them racing like that, if only they could get a few laughs.

So, the two waited for the race to start, Thunder groaning under Murray's weight.

"Good luck guys." Sly said, though he doubted this would work.

"Don't break your back, Thunder!" Lightning yelled laughing as he did so. Thunder fixed him a savage glare and looked ahead.

The light turned green, and they were off. The four cars drove forward, while Thunder flew forth, his back hooves dragging slightly on the ground.

"Giddy-up, horsey!" Murray cried, digging his heels into Thunder's sides. Murray cringed under Thunder's snarl.

"Sorry."

The first lap went surprisingly well, Thunder having made it to 4 place. During the second lap, Thunder decided to get his power on.

"Hold on!" He said to Murray. Before Murray could say anything else, The pegasus dug his hooves into the ground and did a Thunder blast, cannon-balling the two forward,nearly knocking Murray from his seat. They passed the two cars in front of them reaching second place.

Halfway through the third lap, however, it looked like it was the end for them. They hadn't caught up to the first car, and the others were catching up.

"Hey, do that Thunder thingy again!" Murray urged the pegasus.

"I can't. too exhausted." Thunder gasped, nearly out of breath.

Murray looked behind them, seeing the other cars almost upon them. He got an idea, suddenly. He took out a nitro power-up from seemingly nowhere and stuck it into Thunder's mouth. Thunder gagged and swallowed the thing with a loud gulp.

Then, the greatest shock of all. In an event that defied the laws of physics, Thunder suddenly exploded forward a sonic boom trailing behind him. Murray was barely holding on at this point. They not only passed the first car and crossed the finish line; they made several more laps before crashing into a rock face.

A little later, the group was about to continue on their mission when Murray came up to Thunder.

"Thanks for helping me out of that jam. I got you a hot dog."

Thunder looked at the thing for a second, then took a bite. He found it to his liking.

"What's it made from?" Thunder asked once he finished.

"I don't really know, but it's good." Murray said with a shrug.

**There you go. This probably wasn't what you expected, but I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the boss battle against Muggshot with Thunder and Lightning involved. So, without further ado, here's chapter 11!  
**

"Hurry it up!"

"Just a minute, will you? sheesh."

Sly and Lightning were currently arguing about their current situation. After sneaking and fighting their way into a casino where Muggshot currently resided, They were close to getting to him. All they needed was one more key, from all the ones they had collected, in order to access the secret elevator.

Thunder was getting the last key, so that left Lightning and Sly to themselves. The raccoon decided it was a good time to use his coin magnetism to good effect, sucking up coins to him, then dropping them in his backpack. Thunder had just returned, and opened the elevator. Hence the argument.

After a bit, Sly was finished. The trio quickly went in and ascended to the top floor. They came out and walked down stairs to land in front of a chuckling Muggshot sitting in his chair.

"What?" the gangster asked in mock confusion. "My boys have been yapping about some big, mysterious dudes running around cracking skulls and, and this is it? You're the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rat with a stick and ...Hey, wait a second. I,ve seen that stick before.

"Maybe when my father knocked you're block off with it." Sly said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Your father?" Muggshot asked, actually seeming to be surprised. "Wow, you're a Cooper? you know, that thingus raccagumus had a lot of nice pictures, but way too many big words."

"So you don't mind handing it over?" Sly asked.

"What're you kidding? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I fell transgressed and violated."

"We're her too you know." Thunder said annoyed.

"Hey, I didn't know you had diamond dogs here!" Lightning said in all seriousness.

Muggshot looked at the brothers, looking as if he had forgotten completely about them, which he probably did.

"Oh, wow! On top of all this, you brought along a couple of winged freaks who're dressed like those guys from the "Dogfather"!

"Hey, watch it pal." Lightning growled.

"Your days of villainy are over, Muggshot!" Thunder cried.

"Oh really?" Muggshot replied in a mocking tone. "And what, pray tell, are you gonna do to me? You're just a couple of girly horses playing at being-"

Muggshot never got to finish his sentence, as Lightning suddenly sent a electric bolt at him, frying a bit of fur on his arm. Thunder and Sly looked at Lightning completely shocked, who was stunned as well. Muggshot looked over at the singe, then back at the trio.

"You're gonna regret that one freak! Let's rock!"

With that, Muggshot, walking on his arms like a gorilla, walked forward, stopping in front of the trio. Then, with a loud roar, he drew the guns off his back and aimed them at our heroes. Suddenly, a large fence, ringed with mirrors, appeared, followed by a large collection of crystals, turning the enclosed area into a maze.

Lightning yelped as bullets ripped off the top of his mane. "Take cover!" Sly cried, running to the left of the area. Thunder ran off to the right. Lightning, having nowhere else to go, ran down the path behind him. Muggshot lumbered after Lightning, as he was the focus of his anger at the moment.

Sly quickly regrouped with Thunder. "Tip those mirrors to reflect light onto the crystals." Sly instructed, then ran off to do so. Thunder nodded, than, as he ran off to do the same, he used that strange telepathy he had with Lightning to deliver the same instructions he had been given. Lightning nodded to no one in particular, getting the message.

For the next few minutes, it happened like this; The trio ran around the maze, tipping the mirrors ringing the place to reflect light onto the crystals, illuminating them. Muggshot followed in hot pursuit, stopping occasionally to fire his guns at them.

After a bit, the light from the crystals flashed forward, frying Muggshots guns in his hands. He gave a groan of distress.

"My beautiful guns are destroyed! Good thing I have a spare upstairs." With that, he took a lift up to the next floor, the trio in hot pursuit.

From there, The same process was repeated. Only this time, Lightning distracted Muggshot with more, albeit weaker, bolts of electricity, enraging the gangster. When the beam of light came again, it hit Muggshot directly this time. Once again, the bulldog retreated on a lift, the trio following close behind.

This time, the lessons with the ninja spire jump technique payed off, as the fight was now on a chandelier. (Well, Thunder and Lightning flew.)

This time, Sly reflected the mirrors, while Thunder and Lightning harassed Muggshot with kicks and zaps. The bulldog became more enraged and fired his guns at the boys, forgetting Sly in his anger. With a final blast of the mirrors, Muggshot went down.

"This is impossible! some little pipsqueaks like you, beating a big strong bruiser like me? it ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book, you're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz Ruby. And then, believe you me, You don't want to be you!"

With that, The gangster passed out. The trio nodded to each other on a job well done when an explosion rocked the place. Once the dust cleared, the trio found themselves looking upon...

Twilight Sparkle?!

The unicorn smiled and threw herself at the pegasi in a hug.

"Oh, I,m glad you guys are alright." She then looked at her surroundings.

"What happened here? Why are you dressed like that? And why is there a raccoon standing behind you?" At this last bit, she indicated a stunned Sly Cooper.

"A friend of yours?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Thunder and Lightning replied. They had some explaining to do.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you,ve enjoyed this, and sorry about the long wait. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is basically telling what's next, with a shocking twist! So, without further ado, here's chapter 12!  
**

**(Sly's POV)**

_Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonus contained an entry from my gun-slinging ancestor, "Tennessee kid" Cooper. His specialty was the "Railwalk" and "Railslide". Moves perfected through a lifetime of theft in the Old West.  
_

_Getting out of town proved to be a little more challenging then getting in. Especially with Thunder and Lightning's new friend, and the fact that Lightning again tried to woo Inspector Carmelita Fox. Having just missed us, Inspector Fox went for the next best thing, and dragged the canine,steroid case of to jail._

_That was the end of Muggshot's gambling empire, and Mesa City's citizens soon returned home. While me and the boys, well, we enjoyed the rest of our stay in America, and got acquainted with our new friend. Apparently, she was Twilight Sparkle, the one who had sent them to our world in the first place. Worrying for her friends, she had teleported here too, with the intention of bringing the boys home._

_Problem was, she didn't have a way back. Thunder and Lightning explained the story to her, and what they hoped to gain by helping me. She was incensed about what happened to the Thievius Raccoonus, (She's a major bookworm, as it turned out.) and pledged that she would help out anyway she could.  
_

_So, we all, my gang and the ponies, returned to Paris, ready for our next mission._

Unbeknownst to the gang, they were being watched. In the darkness of an unknown room, a pair of eyes, one yellow, one red, watched the group through a crystal ball. After some silence, one of them spoke.

"These are the ones you want to be destroyed?" A mechanical voice asked, clearly skeptical. "They don't look like much of a threat."

"Not the unicorn. It's the pegasi that I want to, how do you say it? Meet the next life." Said a deeper voice.

"That still doesn't answer why you can't seem to handle this." The mechanical one pointed out.

"I am far to busy with problems back on my one world to deal with this. Why do you think I took the pains I did to send them here?" The deeper voice responded. "You won't go back on our deal, will you?"

"Don't worry, I'll fulfill my end of the bargain, so long as you keep yours."

"But of course. The teleportation spell will be yours, once those two are destroyed. You can rob a dimension, and finally surpass the Coopers as the greatest thief of all."

"I,m glad to hear it."

Without another word, the Red eyes disappeared, leaving the yellow eyes to gaze at his subjects.

"Soon, you'll be the one forgotten in history, Cooper." He said to Sly Cooper, though he wouldn't hear him.

**There you have it. I'll just let that stew in for a bit. R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the next chapter of the game, titled "Vicious Voodoo" with Thunder, Lightning, and Twilight involved. So, without further ado, here's chapter 13!  
**

**(Sly's POV)**

_The third member of the Fiendish Five was the infamous voodoo preistess Mz Ruby. Born into a family of mystics, other children found her...scary. Teaching herself to summon the undead provided her with what few friends she had. A career in crime allowed an adult Mz Ruby to punish the world for fearing her as a child.  
_

_Chief mystic for the Fiendish Five, her powers allowed them to both break the laws of man and nature at the same time. Yet, despite the whirlwind success of her youth, she managed to slip into obscurity. Lat known sightings claimed she headed outside of civilization, deep into the Haitian jungle._

The van pulled into a stop on a road in the middle of the jungle. The back opened, and Sly, Thunder and Lightning hopped out. This time, Thunder was dressed in what looked to be a type of tribal attire. Feathers were worn in a headband around his head, and his face was colored in red war paint. Lightning's costume was a little more simple. He just had a skull on his head.

The trio quickly set out towards their destination. Along the way, Sly batted away a gigantic bug that was in their way. They stopped at a branch bridge, where Thunder and Lightning, no longer having to be told, flew forward to survey the area. They came back a few seconds later.

"Sorry Sly." Bentley suddenly spoke up before the pegasi could give their report. "This is one mission you will have to accomplish without me."

"You don't believe in ghosts, do you?" Sly asked teasingly.

"Sure I do. My scanners have picked up verifiable paranormal activity. But that's not the problem. This swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria."

At this, Thunder and Lightning gave audible groans.

"Suck it up, Bentley! we have work to do." Sly responded.

"Well, alright then. Don't forget to use the new move you learned from Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonus."

"You mean the Raccoon Rail walk?"

"The roots and vines around here are perfect for that."

Bentley then quickly explained unnecessarily how to do it, which Sly already knew how to. After their talk, Sly turned to Thunder and Lightning.

"Ready boys?" Sly asked with a grin.

"Ready." They responded.

After that, they ran and slid across the vines and branches with ease. Along the way, they fought off giant insects, Thunder and Lightning ramming them out of the sky, While Sly batted away with his cane. In a certain tunnel in the middle of a tree, they even encountered a swamp monster, Which Sly took care off with a few blows of his cane.

They encountered two more of these beasts as they went along. Thunder and Lightning took one down, Lightning knocking off it's head with a kick and Thunder blasting it's body away, while Sly took care of the other one. The trio soon found themselves in front of a wooden stronghold which they quickly snuck into.

They found themselves overlooking a camp filled with voodoo priests, which was situated in front of a large wooden gate.

"That's Mz Ruby's lair." Bentely said. "To get in, you need to get that key on top of the tiki pedestal in the guard compound. There's a bad mojo force field protecting it, so you'll have to destroy all fives of the purple candles holding it."

"no problem." Sly responded.

"Don't get cocky, or you'll get your head shrunk to the size of a pea. You'll have to get past those voodoo guards and I,m warning you, they're mean and they work like a team."

"So do we buddy."

After that, Sly quickly whispered to Thunder and Lightning. Lightning suddenly flew forth and tapped one of the guards on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked mockingly. The guard responded with a shout, then he and his buddies were all chasing after Lightning, who flew towards the north end of the camp. Sly quickly ran forward and destroyed the candles in quick order.

Meanwhile, Lightning lead the guards to the north end of the camp, where they were surprised to see a grinning Thunder.

"Surprise!" with that, Thunder hit the entire group with a Thunder blast, sending them flying. The trio then rendezvous at the tiki pedestal.

"You did it!" Bentley cried, surprised at their success. "The mojo force field is down, and you can steal the key!"

Sly did just that, taking it straight off before Bentley even finished speaking. He then opened the gate with the key, then the trio were on their way to Mz Ruby's lair.

**There you go. Yes, I know, this is like Thunder and Lightning's third costume change**, **But I figured that could be their recurring theme. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Hyena King here! This chapter is going to show why Twilight was absent during the last chapter. So, without further ado, here's chapter 14!  
**

The trio continued on their path after they deducted that Mz Ruby was hidden in a large skull temple. And watching them the whole time was a fuming Twilight, looking over Bentley's shoulder as they continued on the quest. The argument she had with Thunder and Lightning was still fresh in her mind.

(**Several hours earlier.)**

"What do you mean, I have to stay in the van!?"

The group was currently heading to Haiti, towards the last known location of Mz Ruby. Thunder and Lightning were talking to Twilight in the back of the van, to get at least an illusion of privacy.

"I can be a big help to this mission, you know that!" Twilight continued, loud enough so that everybody else could hear.

"Yes, we know that." Lightning said, a soothing tone in his voice. "But we feel that you'd be more useful in _here _where it's safe."

"Oh, not this again! Look, you don't have to protect me-"

"We know." Thunder said, cutting Twilight off. "But this isn't exactly like Equestria you know. There are things in this place that could get you hurt."

"Oh what, a giant raccoon you mean?"

A cough suddenly drew there attention to the front. "Right here." Sly reminded them, a little peeved at what Twilight said.

"Look," Thunder continued. "I know you want to help, but we,ve been here longer then you, and we have a better handle on this. Look, just do this one thing. Once you see what we're up against, then you can join us on further missions, because you'll know how to operate in this world. OK?"

Twilight sighed. "Fine, but just this once."

"Thank you." the pegasi said, sighing with relief.

**(Right now)**

A scream suddenly brought Twilight out of her thoughts. She looked to the screen and saw something shocking.

The trio were currently being chased by a giant snake. Lightning and Sly quickly moved forward, but Thunder just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Snake." Thunder almost squeaked, shivers going across his spine.

"Thunder, get out of there!" Sly cried, trying to motivate Thunder into action. Lightning, however, simply grabbed onto Thunder and dragged him behind him. The trio quickly made their way to a high platform, out of reach of the fierce reptile. After that, they quickly caught their breath, then Sly asked.

"Thunder, are you scared of snakes?"

Thunder, a lot less prideful then his brother, nodded. "I found one on a path I was taking, once." He said, wanting to get this off his chest. "It was the scariest thing I,ve ever seen then or since. The worst part are the eyes." Thunder shivered once more. Sly only nodded once.

Then they grabbed the key and continued on the mission.

**There you have it. Don't worry, Twilight well get her chance on the coming chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the next boss fight against Mz Ruby, with a twist. So, without further ado, here's chapter 15!  
**

They finally did it. The trio made it through the swamp to their final destination. They quickly got onto a platform which, a second later, catapulted them straight into the skull temple. They landed in next to a chasm, which led right to the vicious voodoo priestess herself, Mz Ruby.

"mmm, I could that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju." Mz Ruby said, clearly displeased with her quests.

"Yeah, well you give me the creeps too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly past time." Sly pointed out.

"Oh, Sly. I hear your mouth moving, but all I hear is Blah, blah, blah. Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap. See you in the next world, Sly Cooper."

Thunder stood tall, ready to deliver his own speech, when an explosion of purple energy suddenly happened, blinding all four of the creatures in the room. When the flash cleared, Twilight Sparkle stood there, righteous fury on her face.

"I'll take it from here, guys." She said, eying Mz Ruby with a death glare.

"Twilight, what're you doing here!?" Lightning asked, shocked by the unicorn's presence. "I thought we agreed-"

Before Lightning could finish, a purple energy covered his mouth, silencing him. Twilight turned on the trio.

"I said I'll take it from here."

"What do you mean?" Thunder asked, since he still had use of his mouth.

"Magic's my specialty, in case you forgot." Twilight reminded him. "Therefore, I,m the one most suited to fight Mz Ruby."

"Twilight, that choice isn't yours to make." Thunder responded, pointing to Sly. "Mz Ruby is partially responsible for his father's death, and I don't think he'll appreciate you taking his chance at justice."

"I,m fine with it." Sly said, surprising them all.

"What?!" Thunder and Lightning asked, only Lightning's was muffled.

Sly shrugged. "Doesn't matter either way who did it. I'll still get revenge." Then he gave a mischievous wink. "Besides nothing wrong with letting someone else do your job every once in a while."

"Then it's settled." Twilight said before anyone else could speak. She turned to Mz Ruby. She teleported herself over the chasm right next to the voodoo priestess. Before Twilight could do anything, however, Mz Ruby teleported herself, across another chasm. Twilight stared straight at her as the trio followed her path, trying not to get crushed by the spike-roof trap.

"This stops now." Twilight said, anger in her voice. "This isn't how magic is supposed to work. It's supposed to be about using it to help others and friends, not using it for your own selfish gain."

"Blah, blah, blah." Mz Ruby taunted. "Your lips flap more then Sly Cooper's."

"So, what are you going to do?" Twilight asked. "You can't run away forever."

"Quite true, quite true." Mz Ruby agreed. "Why don't I have my servant, Chumley, escort you over here."

Twilight gave her a confused look, then took on a skeptical one. "Wait a minute, what's the catch?"

"Oh, not much. Just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests." Mz Ruby explained. "I want to see how well you pay attention."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Behind her, the trio watched on, for once completely useless.

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you." Mz Ruby continued. "If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you'll get zapped." Mz Ruby laughed at this last part.

"I'll do more then dodge it." Twilight said, obviously willing to test her magic against Mz Ruby's.

With that, she jumped onto a turtle that was in the chasm, which was filled with mucky water, and began to go forward. As she got closer, Mz Ruby began to shoot blasts of magic at the unicorn in a rhythm. Twilight responded by blasting magic of her own, countering the projectiles in the same rhythm that they were shot at her.

This went on until she reached where Mz Ruby was, where she tried to apprehend the voodoo priestess, but Mz ruby simply teleported to another part of the room. The trio, meanwhile, did their best to follow the battle, looking in awe.

Twilight, this time using some sort of skull totems, repeated the process with her. This time, Mz Ruby shot her blasts a lot faster and in a slightly more chaotic fashion. Twilight, with a little more difficulty on her part, countered them once again with her own blasts of magic. She reached Mz Ruby again, but again, Mz Ruby teleprted to a different section of the room.

As they watched this, Sly suddenly spoke up.

"That's some girlfriend you got there." He said to Thunder.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Thunder protested fiercely.

"Sure she isn't" Sly said with a grin. Lightning would have said something about this, but he was still muzzled.

This time riding a giant bug, Twilight went forward for the last time. This time, Mz Ruby sent the magically blasts at an almost psychotic rate. Twilight barely countered them; one actually almost hit her. But the unicorn prevailed, and reached Mz Ruby one last time. Before Mz Ruby could teleport away, however, Twilight hit her with a blast of magic, knocking her down for the count.

As the trio went up to join her, Mz Ruby looked up at Twilight. "You've certainly got some rhythm, pony." She said, acknowledging her defeat. "But it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda king. He's tough, with a capital T. If you go poking around his stronghold in China, You're likely to get poked back."

With that, the vicious voodoo priestess that defied the laws of nature passed out cold.

**There you go. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? You probably did. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Hyena King here! This basically wraps Vicious Voodoo up, so I won't bore you. So, without further ado, here's chapter 16!  
**

**(Sly's POV)**

_Mz Ruby's section of the Thievius Raccoonus held notes from my pioneering ancestor, Slytunkamen. His invisibility technique allowed him to steal from corrupt Pharaohs and greedy noblemen. Right on schedule, Inspector fox's arrival cued our exit. Good thing we had an extra hand, else Lightning might have gotten away from us into Carmelita's handcuffs._

_The production of zombies, made illegal in the world peace accord of '91, earned Mz Ruby a lifetime sentence behind bars. While the gang and I enjoyed a few weeks in the tropical sunshine, working on our tans and our preparations for our next caper.  
_

_The ponies, on the other hand, read into the Thievius Raccoonus on a way to get back home. While Twilight had been excited to read about my ancestors, she hadn't found any clues on anything even similar to a teleportation spell. This of course, made the three complete downers for the rest of the stay in Haiti._

_This is shocking for me to admit, but I hope that they find a way home from the book. Thunder and Lightning have been a huge help this entire time. Heck, Twilight hadn't been here for nearly as long as the boys have, and she defeated one of the Fiendish Five by herself!_

_Twilight's with Bentely right now, discussing a way to use her magic to enhance my already awesome Cooper abilities. Lightning's in the back with Murray, having a pizza-eating contest. Hard to tell who's winning. And Thunder? He's looking at a map of china and wondering what he should wear for our next caper._

_This whole thing gave me an idea, I guess. If they don't find a way back home, maybe they could become official members of the Cooper gang. I'll talk to them about it later._

**There you go. I apologize if Sly seems to be a little out of character, but I felt this was a good little plot point to write. R&R please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the forth part of the game, titled "Fire in the Sky" With Thunder, Lightning, and Twilight. So, without further ado, here's chapter 17!  
**

**(Sly's POV)  
**

_The road trip gave me the time I needed to study up on Panda King. Born penniless, he was fascinated by the fireworks rich noblemen sit of every New Years. He spent a decade learning the art. But when he tried to offer his fireworks to the noblemen, they couldn't see past his shabby clothes and chased him away. Humiliated, the Panda King took revenge on those who shunned him, by using the very tools of his arts for crime.  
_

_The Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolitions expert and, from then on, his explosive touch became feared worldwide. He's rumored to be perfecting some new firework technique high in the unstable Kulun Mountains in western china. _

On a Chinese bridge, the van pulled to a stop. The doors opened, and out came Sly, Thunder and Lightning. This time, the boys were dressed in shaolin monk robes, one white, one black. They even did idiotic kung-fu stances when they landed.

The trio followed the bridge up to a path where they took out a few Mandrill and monkey guards before coming to a hill overlooking a village. Before Thunder and Lightning could do a perimeter sweep, a firework suddenly shot into the sky.

"would you look at that, a firework show!" Bentley cried with enthusiasm. Said firework traveled through the air for a few seconds before crashing into the mountain side. This caused an avalanche that ended up burying the village in snow.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Bentley cried. "That poor village got buried in freezing snow!"

"That fiend!" Thunder and Lightning cried at the same time.

"That rocket came from that giant statue." Sly said, pointing out said structure. "And you can bet the Panda King lit the fuse. We've got to find our way up there and fast, before that lunatic squashes another town."

As they continued on their way, Twilight suddenly spoke up.

"Hey guys, it's me Twilight."

What's up?" Lightning asked as he distracted a monkey guard while Sly took him out.

"The spell I,ve been working on to increase Slytunkhamen's ability is ready. Just tell me when to use it, and I'll do it. "

"Thanks, we'll let you know." Thunder responded with a nod.

The trio went on there way. After fighting several more guards and going through some obstacles, the trio found themselves in front of a gate.

"You can't get through a security gate without one of the Panda King's treasure keys." Bentley said. "There's one over there," He gestured to a rock garden." But it's heavily guarded." The guards in question, big gorrilas with swords, marched back in forth in said garden.

"One key, coming up." Sly said with a grin.

"OK, now Twilight!" Thunder said. Before they knew what was happening, a purple glow surrounded the trio. A moment later, they reemerged, completely invisible.

"Let's do this." Lightning said with a grin.

The guards were marching when they heard strange "Ooooohhhhhsss" Coming from all sides.

"Evil spirits." One of the guards said and shuddered, drawing a similar reaction from his comrades. Before they could react, a flurry of invisible blows came, knocking them all out. Sly then reappeared and grabbed the key where it stood.

The trio then reappeared and went to the gate, where they opened it and went on their way.

**There you go. This wasn't my best work, but hey, who's perfect? R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is pretty self explanatory, so I won't bore you. So, without further ado, here's chapter18!  
**

It happened again. After fighting and sneaking their way to their latest check point, Murray had apparently been challenged to a race by monkeys when he tried to get a snow cone. And once again, the van had a flat. This time, however, their challengers weren't going to let Murray substitute Thunder and Lightning for a locomotive. Luckily, Twilight had a plan for that.

"Sorry about this." Twilight had said to Lightning as her horn began to glow.

"Sorry for wha-" Lightning never got to finish his sentence before he disappeared into a purple explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was now a white mustang (Get it?) with golden-yellow lightning bolts across his sides. Thunder and Sly approved after their laughter subsided. Needless to say, Murray was a happy camper, while Lightning was not, honking his anger to the world.

The first lap of the race was a bad start. Not only were they dead last, Lightning was just not cooperating. The controls were awkward for Murray to use, simply because they brought out some kind of reaction from Lightning. From giggling and trying to buck, to angrily veering into a roadblock, this just wasn't going to work.

That was, until Thunder said that Carmelita and Rainbow Dash would find this new change extremely appealing. After that, Lightning was all hooves. (Tires.)

The second lap was a complete turnaround. Thanks to Murray's expertise and Lightning's speed, They quickly made it to fifth place by the time they crossed the finish line. It help that whenever they were rammed by somebody, Lightning would ram back twice as hard.

The third lap was tricky. They had made it to third place, but it looked like they weren't going to win. That was until they came across a nitro boost. When Murray used it, all hell broke loose.

In an instant, in a flash of lightning sparks, Lightning and Murray had crossed the finish line at first place. They also ran about the lap several times, knocking the other cars completely of the road. And Murray, poor Murray, was unable to stop Lightning.

This went on for a few minutes until Twilight changed Lightning back into a pegasus. Then Lightning and Murray crashed into a heap on the snow.

Later, Murray gave Lightning a snow cone. "My treat, same as with Thunder."

"Beat I can eat this faster then you!" Lightning challenged.

"You're on!" Murray responded.

Wit that, they swallowed their cones whole. A minute later, they were writhing on the ground, holding their heads and groaning with agony, while Sly and Thunder just rolled their eyes.

**There you go. This was meant to be a joke chapter, same as the last one, and I hope I succeeded. Sorry for it being short. R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the boss fight with the Panda King, with Thunder and Lightning involved. So, without further ado, here's chapter 19!  
**

After another set of fighting and sneaking, the trio finally made it to the next part of their journey. Taking a jet pack made out of fireworks, Sly flew with Thunder and Lightning to the top of the statue, where, in a circular arena, the Panda King waited. The trio landed right in front of the notorious fireworks master, ready to do battle.

"I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper Thief Clan." Panda King observed, eying Sly as he landed. "Have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?"

"That was my plan at first, But now I,m more interested in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket." Sly responded, a determined glare in his eye.

"Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow?" Panda King asked. "You are a thief. Just like me."

"That's only half right." Sly countered. "I am a thief. From a long line of master thieves. While you...Your just a frustrated fireworks artist turned homicidal pyromaniac."

"Insolent child!" Panda King cried. "You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! still to honor your Cooper ancestry, I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique...Flame-Fu!"

Before either could do anything, a flash of purple light appeared, blinding them both. When the light cleared, Twilight stood there, to the complete surprise of all, but two.

"What're you doing here!?" Sly asked, complete shock on his face. Thunder looked at the raccoon.

"We promised that she would have a chance to talk with the Panda King." Thunder gestured to both Lightning and himself as he spoke.

"You can't be serio-" Sly stopped short when he noticed that Twilight was giving him a sad look. He groaned.

"Fine, but for three minutes, that's it." Sly conceded. Twilight nodded then went up to Panda King.

"Who are you, and why would you speak to me?" Panda King asked in confusion.

Twilight took a deep breath before responding. "I,d like you to consider what you're going to do next, before you do it.

"You're probably the most spiritual person I,ve ever met. You've created something beautiful and improved on it. Your fireworks are amazing. And now you're going to squander them because of what a few nobles thought of it? Please, stop this while you still can. You can make something good out of this."

The Panda King frowned a bit, as if considering her words. Then. "It is too late for anything good to come out of what my life has become. I'll only gain respect by using my gift for crime. Now, I must dispose of the Cooper and his friends, if you don't mind."

Sly grabbed Twilight and dragged her back towards him. "Three minutes up." With that, Thunder and Lightning lurched forward, as did Sly, almost at the exact moment the Panda King did.

The battle was fierce. The Panda King shot fireballs at the trio at long rang, then used his Flame-Fu at close range. The combatants traded blow for blow, none of them giving quarter or asking for it. Twilight, while this was going on, activated her magic to give the trio fire resistance, so that none of them got charbroiled.

As the fight went on, Thunder was thrown against the wall, knocked out cold. Lightning went crashing to the floor, tried once to get up, then collapsed. Only Sly and the Panda King remained. After a few agonizing seconds, Sly finished off the Panda King with a single blow of his cane.

"Your skill with that cane is unparalleled." Panda King said, then passed out.

"Sly!" Bentley suddenly cried. "I did a cross analysis on the metal on that high-tech blasting vehicle, and it turns out it can only be found in one place- the K rack-harow volcano in Russia. That's got to be wgere we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five. So get what you came for, and let's get out of here!"

Sly turned and Nodded at Twilight, then they picked up the pegasi, Sly carrying Lightning, Twilight carrying Thunder and moved forward in the chamber. Twilight gave one last sad look at the Panda King before moving on.

**There you have it. I hope you didn't mind Twilight's second appearance in a boss fight. R&R please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Hyena King here! This basically wraps up "Fire in the Sky" so no need for an explanation. So, without further ado, here's chapter 20!  
**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_Retrieving the Panda King's section of the Thievius Raccoonus, gave me a chance to learn about my technically minded ancestor, Otto Van Cooper. Not known for his physical dexterity, Otto relied on vehicles to aid in his criminal endeavors. Armed with his designs, I,m sure that Bentley could make some cool modifications to the team van. _

_A frustrated Inspector Fox, having missed us coming down the mountain, threw the Panda King in jail, thus putting an end to his avalanche protection services, and ensuring safety to mountain villages throughout China. You should have seen what Lightning tried to do to get to Inspector Fox this time. He used honey, (Where he got honey is anyone's guess.) And slip out of my grasp. He nearly got himself captured when Twilight knocked him out with a magic blast._

_My gang and I took some time off and did some shopping in Hong Kong. Thoroughly relaxed, we headed home to plan our next move._

Meanwhile, back in the pony world, Spike was getting swamped. First Rarity came in with a new dress idea for the Grand Galloping Gala, only to find no one there. Then Rainbow appeared, ready to chew out Lightning for missing weather patrol, only to find Spike alone. How the rest of the Mane Six appeared, Spike couldn't remember, but now the ponies where swamping the poor dragon with questions on where Twilight, Thunder and Lightning where.

Retreating to the same spot where The three missing ponies had teleported away, Spike cleared his throat and prepared to give a cleverly thought up lie to put the ponies, who had followed him to the exact same spot, at ease._  
_

"You see, Twilight-"

Before the dragon could finish, a purple explosion occurred, enveloping everypony in the room. The Ponies gave cries of surprise before disappearing from sight.

Back in the Cooper world, the gang was planning there next move when an explosion rocked the van. When the smoke cleared, five disoriented ponies and one dazed dragon were smack in the middle of the van, Much to everyone else's surprise. No one spoke for a moment, then Murry spoke.

"This van is really getting crowded."

**There you have it. Didn't see that one coming, did you? What am I saying, of course you saw that coming. R&R please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is going to be the prelude before the final fight against Clockwerk! I know you,ve been waiting patiently, but indulge me this time. So, without further ado, here's chapter 21!  
**

****"So, what do you think?"

Twilight was currently standing in front of the van with Bentley, overlooking the changes she had made. It was now two times larger then before, in order to accommodate everyone, including the new arrivals. "It looks like it'll fir everyone now." Bentley said after giving the van a once over.

Rarity suddenly came over. "What it needs now is a big makeover." Murray hurried over, a big smile suddenly on his face.

"A makeover, huh?" The hippo asked. "Cause I had some ideas for a while now."

"By all means, do tell." Rarity responded, talking to Murray like he was a customer in her boutique.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ponies where talking in a small circle about their current situation. Stationed a little ways to the right sat Sly, Thunder, and Lightning.

"I can't help but notice that almost all your friends are girls." Sly commented, looking at the ponies.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't consider Spike a friend." Lightning muttered, clearly displeased at the dragons presence.

"And you guys aren't dating a single one?" Sly said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"No." Thunder replied honestly.

"What's up with you guys?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," Thunder said, getting them back on track. "You said that you noticed something odd in the Thievius Raccoonus."

"Yes I did." Sly pulled out said book and laid it on a rock, then he flipped through it, showing the boys all the illustrations of his ancestors.

"I,ve been looking over what little information we had on the final member of the Fiendish Five, when I started to notice something." Sly pointed to each of the pages they had gotten during their journey. "Depictions of an owl like figure are featured on several pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, and they match police descriptions of the mysterious Clockwerk...Lightning, you OK? You look pale."

"Oh, don't mind me." Lightning said, wiping sweat off his face.

"Anyway, this has got me wondering." Sly continued. "Is this a strange coincedence, or am I missing something?"

"Guess we won't know until we reach the Krakow mountains." Thunder replied. Sly looked over at the ponies.

"About your friends..."

"Let them stay!" Lightning suddenly cried, rising to his hooves. "They might look girly..Well, they are girls, but they're no pushovers! Rainbow's fierce and fast, Applejack's strong, and Pinkie is just plain random-"

Sly held his hand up to quiet Lightning. Then he said.

"If you had asked me Six months ago, I would have said "no." But after seeing You guys and Twilight in action, Frankly, I could use all the help I can get. It must be weird, the world you come from."

Sly smiled, looking into the equally happy faces of the brothers. "As soon as Twilight and the others are done with the van, I,m going to call a meeting. There's a lot we need to discuss."

After the van was all fixed up, the Cooper gang could hardly recognize it. It was now painted gold, with the team insignia printed on the sides. Murray gave a big hug to Rarity, nearly crushing the poor mare. Then they all gathered around and began making there plans for the assualt on Clockwerk.

**There you have it. Yes, I decided to do one chapter where the guys had a little downtime. Hoped you like it. And about the vans new look, I,m pressed for time, so I'll be more descriptive of it in the next chapter. R&R please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the first part of the final mission of the Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus! Get ready for an awesome first part of the finale! So, without further ado, here's chapter 22!**

The van was situated right in front of a large gate, blocking the only entrance to Clockwerk's lair. Sly was situated on top of the van, at the helm of the turret that was created specifically for this assault. The van, now looking more like an armored assault vehicle, waited patiently for the gate to be removed.

"Hey Sly." Murray said, "The road to Clockwerk's fortress is blocked. Do me a favor and shoot out that lock for me, will you pal?"

Sly did just that, blasting the thing right off. A second later, the gate opened, and the van pulled right through. Immediately after, they came across land mines across the road.

"Wow, look at all those mines." Murray commented. "Think you could blow them away, clear a safe passage for us?"

As Sly did just that, he contacted Bentley.

"Is everybody in position?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go!" Bentley replied with enthusiasm.

After a few more seconds of blasting they got through the mines and ended up on a volcanic bridge.

"Bingo!" Bentley suddenly cried. "My scanners indicate that Clockwerk is holed up in that owl shaped tower."

"First things first!" Murray said, sudden worry on his face. "We got hostile robo-falcons at twelve o' clock, Sly!"

As The said falcons began to descend upon the van, Sly began to shoot at them with the turret. "Calling in air-support!" he cried as he blasted away. A moment later, four slots opened, and three blurs came out of three of the slots. These happened to be non other then Thunder, Lightning, and Rainbow Dash. Turning to face the Robo-falcons, Rainbow suddenly looked down into the last slot.

"Come on, Fluttershy! We're on!"

With that, Fluttershy slowly and tentatively flew out and joined the rest of the pegasi. As Sly shot them down, The pegasi, (Well, at least three of them; Fluttershy mostley avoided the blunt of the fighting.) punched, kicked, and rammed the robotic minions out of the sky. Thanks to this combined defense, the Robo-falcons were soon defeated. Then, Bentley made a shocking discovery.

"That's no tower, that's a giant death ray! Guys,take out those rocks or we're in trouble!"

"We've got this!" Lightning cried. "Come on, Thunder."

"Right behind you!" Thunder responded, following Lightning to said rocks. Rainbow followed them, dragging an unwilling Fluttershy with her.

Once at the rocks, The pegasi began to smash them, using shorter versions of the Cooper cane that Bentley took the time to make. Back at the van, things were heating up.

"Heads up! The Robo-Falcons are back!" Murray cried as the birds descended.

"Activating secondary turrets!" Twilight cried suddenly. Two slots opened from either side of the van, and from these slots came Applejack, on the right, and Pinkie Pie, on the left. They were both manning turrets of there own.(Modified for pony use.) With a "Yee-Haw" from Applejack and a "Whoo-hoo" From pinkie, they began to blast away at the Robo-falcons.

The pegasi returned then and, between them and the turrets, wiped out the rest of the fiends. As they continued, they blasted away at mines and smashing rocks that were in the way. As they made there way toward a cave, another swarm of Robo-falcons appeared.

"We're getting swarmed!" Murray said, stating the obvious.

The fight was fierce. The pegasi batted them out of the sky with there canes, though there were other ways they went about it. Rainbow created a tornado that sucked up a group of falcons and smashed them together, Thunder used his Thunder blasts to knock them out of the sky, and Lightning short circited them using his lightning charges. As for Fluttershy, whenever the falcons came close to her, they would overload from how cute she looked as she ducked in fear.

The turrets were deadly as well. While Sly and Applejack were using the traditional turret, Pinkie was using a cannon, blowing up whole groups of the robotic menace. Soon, all the Robo-falcons were in peices on the road.

"Nice work, guys!" Murray cried his approval. "Looks like were in the clear."

As they neared the cave entrance, Sly suddenly began to get worried.

"Uh, Murray. The cave doesn't look tall enough for the turret to make it all the way through!"

Sly ducked into the van just as the turret was ripped off it's hinges by the cave roof.

**There you have it. And to think this is only part one, huh? R&R please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is part two of "The cold heart of hate", my way! So, without further ado, here's chapter 23!**

****The next part of the mission was a bit trickier then the first. The gang had to analyze at least sixty of a bunch of overhanging computers in the area they were at. Since they couldn't shoot them down with turrets,(The side turrets didn't have that kind of range, and Murray destroyed the top one.) Bentley was forced to hack into them and cause them to fall to the ground. When said computers fell to the ground, Twilight and Rarity would catch them with magic and bring them over to the van.

The problem was, Fire slugs kept coming out and trying to get said computers. The next few minutes were a fierce battle as the pegasi fought the majority of the slugs of with cane and hoof, While Applejack and Pinkie blasted away with the turrets. Once all the slugs were defeated, They managed to open the security door.

Once there, Sly, Thunder and Lightning went in for a little covert ops. Twilight and Rainbow Dash decided to join them, which none of the guys argued with. Soon, they were in the middle of a room crawling with booby traps.

"Careful, guys! Those tiles are booby trapped!" Bentley cried, stateing the obvious. "You'd better get out of there."

"Hold on," Sly said, staring at the strange figure at the end of the room. "That's Carmelita!" Sure enough, the inspector was there, trapped behind a force field. "She looks trapped."

"Serves that cop right." Bentley said almost heartlessly. "She's been dogging us from the start."

Lightning gasped."You mean the fox lady of loveliness as been captured?!" Lightning straightened himself. "Never fear milady! Help is on the way!"

"What was that you said about her?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow. Lightning gulped.

"Well, uh..."

"It's just a misunderstanding, we,ve got to free her."

"Are you crazy Sly?" Bentley asked seriously. "Clockwerk probably stuck her there to trap you!"

"Sly's right." Thunder broke in. "We've got to help her regardless. It's the hero thing to do." Before Bentley could argue the point, Twilight broke in.

"Then it's settled. We're saving her."

Bentley sighed in defeat. "Well, if you guys are determined to do this, That barrel will undoubtedly help," the turtle pointed to said barrel a little ways across the room. "But I don't know how you'll get there."

"Dude," Sly said."A ninja jump here, a spire jump there, I,ve done this a million times."

He turned to Thunder. "Let's do this." The pegasus nodded and they jumped forward on the path towards the barrel. Lightning, seeing his chance to escape Rainbow, joined them. As they went forward, Thunder noticed something in Rainbow's eyes as she looked at Carmelita. Was that jealousy he saw. Thunder shook his head and continued onward.

A hop, skip, and flip later, Sly was now wearing the barrel over himself. Twilight stared skeptically.

"Are you sure this will help?"

"Worth a shot." Sly responded.

He crawled over to the force field, taking cover to look like a barrel whenever the spotlights hit him. Thunder and Lightning, Twilight and Rainbow trailed behind him, using similar barrels that Twilight conjured up. No sooner had they crossed the threshold, a large door dropped down, imprisoning the gang and Carmelita Fox in a single room.

**There you go. I hope this chapter wasn't to disappointing. I was trying to make subtle hint at something in this chapter, which I will leave you to guess. R&R please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 24!****  
**

"Sly Cooper?" Carmelita asked, her face bordering on surprise and anger. "I should have known you were behind this. You and your freak accomplices."

"Hey!" All four ponies in attendance cried.

"You got us wrong ms. Fox." Sly insisted. "We're here to rescue you."

Lightning suddenly flew up to Carmelita with a big grin on his face.

"Regard, my princess! I,ve come to save you in your time of need! Will you do me the honor of-"

While this speech was going on, Lightning began to move toward Carmelita, front legs held out, making like he was going to kiss the inspector. This ended with the foxy lady,(Get it?) drop-kicking the pegasus all the way across the room. Lightning, shaking his head to clear the dizziness he suddenly got, was getting back on his hooves when Rainbow stomped on his head with her front hooves.

"What'd you do that for?!" Lightning cried, holding his hurting head.

"Because your a numb-skull." Rainbow responded, looking away with a "humph." Thunder then heard her mutter under her breath, "I beat he'd talk to me like that if I was a fox and had a badge!" Thunder rolled his eyes. Those two were meant for each other.

Suddenly, the room began to fill with a greenish gas. A moment later, screens came on, depicting a great owl like figure with glowing yellow eyes.

"Ha ha ha-You sentimental fools." the figure said mockingly, his voice robotic. "Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan."

Bentley suddenly spoke up. "I knew this was a trap! Looks like I,m going to have to do some fast and furious hacking to shut down that gas, before the guy's brains turn to cheese."

While Bentley did that, The gang were slowly choking on the gas. Twilight lifted her head weakly and channeled her magic into her horn. A second later, a purple force field surrounded them all, preventing anymore gas from getting in. Thunder lifted his head and stared in wonder.

"Did you just do this?" Thunder asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. When the unicorn nodded weakly, Thunder was shocked.

"When did you learn it?"

"I picked up a few things before I went to this world." Twilight responded. "You never know when it could come in handy."

"You're amazing, Twilight!"

Thunder stop, stunned by his outburst. Twilight, on the other hand, blushed deeply.

"Thanks." She smiled at Thunder, which he returned.

Across the room, Lightning was arguing with Rainbow Dash.

"What's your problem?!"

"You, that's my problem." Rainbow didn't even look at him, perfering to stare at the wall.

"Why!?"

"Because your a numb-skull."

Rainbow wouldn't elaborate further, causing the white pegasus to groan. Carmelita, who the ponies had completely forgotten about, watched what could only be described as a soap opera love-fest, She looked down at Sly, how was still unconscious. He _had _tried to save her. Maybe...

A few seconds later, the gas stopped flowing, courtesy of Bentley. As Twilight put down her force field, Sly came back to consciousness, and ended up looking straight into the eyes of Carmelita.

"Sly, I was wrong about you." she admitted. "Break me out of this force field by breaking it's base, and I'll make it up to you somehow."

Sly smiled and did just that. Then Carmelita broke open a hole in the wall, and the gang was off.

**There you go. I know, this was probably the last thing you expected, but I thought a bit of suggestive romance was the ticket for this chapter. Sorry if I went a little out of character for anyone. R&R please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the next part of the game before the final battle between Sly and Clockwerk! So, without further ado, here's chapter 25!  
**

The group quickly made it outside, where Carmelita confronted Sly.

"I don't get it Cooper," Carmelita said, sounding sincere in her confusion. "I,ve hunted you for years, tried to throw you behind bars, but when you get a chance to leave me in a cage, you set me free. Why."

"I think I can think of a reason." Thunder said jokingly. Sadly, nobody noticed his attempt at humor.

"Carmelita," Sly began. "we may be on opposite sides of the law, but you're not my enemy. Now, the homicidal robotic owl that built this death ray and nearly gassed us to death, that guy's on my list."

"I see your point." Carmelita conceded. "Alright. Until Clockwerk and his evil schemes are destroyed, I suggest we work together."

"I second that motion!" Lightning said eagerly, earning himself a kick in the ribs by Rainbow.

"Together at last!" Sly said joyously. At that moment, a robo-falcon swooped down and grabbed Sly's cane, taking it from him. The robotic avian then flew off to another part of the area, before Carmelita shot it down with her pistol.

"Huh...what?" Sly stammered before getting a grip on himself. "I need that cane! It's been in the family for generations."

"I got it!" Lightning cried, flying towards the place where they saw it fall. Thunder gave a groan and followed after him.

"Go ahead, Ringtail. I'll cover you while you get it back. If you can, you and those freaky friends of yours get to the top of the death ray. I stashed my jet-pack there before Clockwerk nabbed me."

"No that we're a team and all," Sly said rather suggestively. "I,d hate to leave your side."

"Hold on, this truce is only temporary. Once we beat Clockwerk, I,m coming after you."

"Really?"

"Well...Maybe I'll give you a ten second head start."

As Sly ran off to help the boys get his cane, Rainbow suddenly shot into the air.

"Well, we're not just going to sit around and do nothing! Come on, Twilight, we got to-"

The pegasus was cut off as yet another purple explosion occurred in front of the remaining trio. The explosion cleared to reveal...

The Elements of Harmony?!

Yes it was indeed the Elements, all wrapped up in a bag neatly in front of Twilight.

"How'd those get there?!" Rainbow asked, complete surprise on her face.

"It doesn't matter." Twilight replied. "Come on, let's get back to the others. We may be able to use the Elements to help."

"Does that happen to you guys a lot?" Carmelita asked, having recovered from the explosion.

"This is probably the fifth or sixth time." Twilight admitted. Then she and Rainbow went off to find the van.

"Freaks." Carmelita said, then turned her attention to what was happening in front of her.

Sly quickly climbed, jumped and slid to the top of the wall where his cane had fallen. Whenever a Robo-Falcon or a Fire slug appeared, Carmelita would shot it before it got close to Sly. At the top, Sly saw Thunder and Lightning engaging a group of Robo-Falcons at the top. Sly joined the fight and, between the three of them, defeated the vicious birds.

The trio then made there way to the death ray, which was situated in the middle of a lava pool.

"There's Carmelita's jet-pack, right where she said it would be!" Bentley spoke up. "The magnatronic support field for the death ray was destroyed as you were making a run for your cane. You'd better hurry, this whole thing is about to fall apart."

"We're on it." Sly assured the turtle. He was about to go do what he did best when Thunder stopped him.

"Why climb when you can fly?" Thunder asked with a smile. Sly smiled back, then hopped onto Thunders back. Together the trio flew up to the top of the death ray. Sly quickly put on the Jetpack and took to the air, joining Thunder and Lightning.

Before they could do anything else, a shadow fell upon them. The trio turned around to look into the face of evil itself; Clockwerk.

**There you go. Don't worry, the best is yet to come! R&R please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is it! The final fight between Sly Cooper and Clockwerk! How will the ponies play out in this fight? Will they be able to defeat the mechanical menace? And who is the mysterious foe working behind the scenes? Well, you'll have to read and find out! So, without further ado, here's chapter 26!  
**

"Sly Cooper," Clockwerk said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "You have escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my death ray. Remarkable. You Coopers always find a way to beat me!"

"Always?" Sly asked, putting all the pieces together. "So that was you at the background of all those old pages of the Thievius Raccoonus! How old are you?"

"Perfection has no age..." Clockwerk responded.

"What you're immortal?" Sly asked with skepticism.

"Revenge is the prime ingredient in the Fountain of Youth. I,ve kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate. Awaiting the day I would finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation."

Clockwerk's tone took on a sinister note as he beheld Thunder and Lightning. "And you, little ones, are going to help me with that goal."

"What're you talking about?!" Thunder asked in uncharacteristic anger. "We'd never help you to terrorize innocent people!" Lightning didn't say anything because, for the first time ever, he was paralyzed with fear.

"Of course, not willingly." Clockwerk admitted. "But I know someone who is willing to pay a reat price for your heads. Just your heads. Nothing attached." Clockwerk had picked a weird time to get a sense of humor.

"Who?" Thunder asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, who'd want you guys dead?" Sly asked, wanting to know as much as Thunder.

"Me." The deep voice, which sounded like a cinder-block being dragged across concrete, Echoed throughout the area. Right in front of the trio's eyes, the lava beneath them began to move. A blob of lava rose into the air beside Clockwerk. Then it began to form into a giant head.

It looked like an alicorn. If alicorns were demons. His horn (For it was undoubtedly male.) Rose out of his forehead like a magma spear. Four saber-like fangs, two coming from the lower jaw, two from the upper, curved from his jaws. A massive mane made from writhing flames emerged from the back of his head. His most terrifying feature, his eyes, were slitted like a reptiles and a fierce red color, and they were glaring at the trio with menace.

"Who the heck is that?!" Sly asked, stunned by the sight before him.

"How the hay should I know!?" Thunder responded, just as shocked at the sight as he was.

"I am your ending." The demon said. "That is all you need to know."

"Two on two." Clockwerk mused. "That seems fair."

"Two on Two?" Thunder asked in confusion. "Don't you mean three on-"

Thunder gestured to where Lightning was, only to be shocked to discover that His brother was no longer there.

"Enough of this!" Clockwerk cried, growing tired of the whole scenario. "Let's eliminate them!"

With that, The demon sunk into the lava, while Clockwerk flew around in preparation to attack.

"Sky, I,ve got to find Lightning!" Thunder cried.

"Then do it!" Sly responded. "I'll hold off Clockwerk.

With that, Thunder flew towards a rock out cropping, leaving Sly to deal with the robot menace. No sooner had Thunder done this, the demon rose up from the lava and tried to eat Thunder in one bite. Thunder dodged and turned to send a thunder blast right into the beast's face.

The lava that made up the face simply rippled for a second, then reformed into the demon's smug face. Then, with a roar that would,ve scared a dragon, he sent his mane forward to incinerate Thunder. The pegasus turned to dodge, but not fast enough to avoid getting his feathers singed. Thunder went spiraling into the rocky out cropping, crashing head-first then skidding for a bit before stopping before a rock.

The demon laughed in triumph, then moved to finish off Thunder when a voice cried, "Thunder!" The demon turned to see the mane six, each one wearing...

"My elements!" The demon cried. Before the ponies could react, the beast went straight towards them. When the demon came within 6 feet of the ponies, a sudden magical shield came forward and blasted the beast away from them. With a cry of pain, the demon was flung back into the lava, leaving behind a group of stunned ponies.

Meanwhile, Thunder was recovering from his crash. As he shook his head, he saw Lightning, trembling behind a boulder and covering his head. Thunder went over to him.

"What're you doing?!" Thunder asked in anger. "The fight's over there."

"I can't fight this one Thunder." Lightning practically whispered, his trembling becomeing more violent.

"Why?!"

"You know why."

Realization suddenly dawned on Thunder. "Are you telling me that after all we,ve been through, you're going to chicken out because of one stupid owl!?

"Yes."

"Lightning, our friends are out there right now, probably fighting for their lives! Sly's fighting Clockwerk by himself for Pete's sake! Not to mention there's a gigantic monster who wants to kill us! Whatever issues you,ve got, deal with them later! Now are you going to be the brave pegasus I know you are, or are you going to just sit here like a crybaby?"

Thunder held out his hoof for Lightning to take. Lightning hesitated, then took it, a determined smile on his face.

"Let's do this."

**There you go. I know, you're probably ticked at me, but I,m pressed for time, so I decided to make this into a two-parter. I hope you enjoyed this nevertheless. Oh, and the enemy you just saw is an original character that I,m hoping to make an antagonist in a future story. I'll tell you what his name is when I come up with it. R&R please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the second and last part of the boss fight with Clockwerk! So, without further ado, here's chapter 27!  
**

Sly was having a tough time himself. He flew about the battlefield avoiding getting shot by Clockwerk's energy projectiles, then, when Carmelita shot him and weakened the owl's armor, he shot rockets, damaging the robotic fiend. After a bit of this, Sly managed to damage Clockwerk enough that the mechanical madman went crashing into the lava.

"Nice shooting Sly!" Bentley cried. "You got him!" No sooner had the turtle said that then Clockwerk came back up, ready for round two.

"Wow, that's one tough owl." Bentley said in amazement.

"I don't get it," Sly said, and there was a hint of confusion in his voice. "You're so familiar with my family, you had to know my father had a son. If you hated the Coopers so much, why let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?"

"Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the cooper line was nothing." Clockwerk responded.

"Ah, well there's were you're wrong." Sly said. "the Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves...Great thieves create the Thievius Raccoonus."

"Enough, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased, and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!"

"Well, you'll have to finish us too!"

Sly turned to see Thunder and Lightning flying up to meet them. "I don't care if you're an owl!" Lightning cried. "Nobody does the evil you do and gets away with it!"

"Don't worry Sly." Thunder said. "You're not alone in this fight."

"Appreciate that." Sly said with a smile.

"Ah, but you forget." Clockwerk said suddenly. "I,m not alone either."

With that, a sleek black shape suddenly burst from the lava below. It was the demon, only this time he had come in person. His face was generally the same, only now he wasn't covered in lava. He had a black coat, the kind of black you'd see from the smoke of a fire. Instead of the typical feathery wings, this beast had wings resembling those of a bat, with clawed tips. As for his mane, it was a stream of fire, jetting out from five slits along a metal plated neck. His tail was probably the most shocking, for it was a long reptilian one, tipped with a hooked metal barb.

"You're not getting in the way of my plan this time, guardians!" the beast cried.

With that, the battle was on. Clockwerk, in front of the trio, blasted metal rings that were rimmed with electricity, while the demon, behind the trio, did a pretty good imitation of a dragon, breathing fire at them. Along a cliff side, the mares watched this in shock. Rainbow suddenly bolted up.

"Come on! We gotta help!"

Before she could get anywhere, Twilight grabbed her tail with her magic.

"Wait." Twilight said calmly. "We aren't going to charge in."

"But we must do something!" Rarity pointed out.

"She's right!" Applejack agreed. "We can't just sit here!"

"Ya, we gotta help them beat those big meanie faces." Bet you can guess who said that. Fluttershy had no comment, she was looking up in terror.

"That's exactly what were going to do." With that, Twilight passed the Elements of Harmony to each of her friends.

"Ready?" The mares shouted there affirmative.

Meanwhile, things weren't looking good for our heroes. They were got between a rock and a hard place, dodging Clockwerk's projectiles and trying to stay away from the demons fire breath. Just when they thought they were through, a bright light suddenly appeared.

"What's that!?" Sly cried as the light came forward.  
"The elements!" Both Thunder and Lightning said.

Before Sly could ask what that was, A rainbow suddenly shot forward. It clipped the demon in the wing, part of it disappearing in smoke. The demon hissed and shot downward, diving into the lava. As for Clockwerk, he got the full brunt of the attack. The blast hit him, causing him to short-circuit. He went spiraling into the lava, and there he stayed.

Thunder and Lightning gave a salute to the mares, who had recovered from the usage of the elements, and flew down with Sly towards a now struggling Clockwerk.

"Now's your only chance Sly!" Bentley said urgently. "You have to destroy his head before his auto-repair programming kicks in!"

Hearing the message, the trio quickly made their way to Clockwerk's head. Then they began to bash away at it, Sly using his Cane, the boys using their hooves. As they kept attacking, Clockwerk began to speak up.

"Sly Cooper! You'll never be rid of me! Clockwerk-" Before he could say anything else, a yellow blur suudenly struck him with her hooves.

"You can be a giant metal owl." Fluttershy said in a cold voice. "You can be evil. But no one hurts my friends!" With that, Fluttershy ripped Clockwerk's head off with her bare hooves and threw it into the lava. With a sigh, she turned to a stunned Sly, Thunder and Lightning.

"We did it!" Fluttershy went forward to hug them. As she did, all three of them ducked and covered their heads, as if expecting to be hit.

"What?" Fluttershy asked in a confused tone.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this because the next chapter will be the final one. What will happen? Read and find out! R&R please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is it. The chapter that wraps everything up. It's been fun, but you know what they say; all good things come to an end. So, without further ado, here's chapter 28!  
**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_It took some tricky maneuvering, but I managed to snag that last piece of the Thievius Raccoonus from Clockwerk's claw. I had taken down each member of the Fiendish Five; Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz Ruby, Panda King, and finally Clockwerk. I,d beaten them all one by one, and reclaimed my birthright.  
_

_Of course, theirs now way I could've gotten here without the help of my pals. I know this hasn't been easy on them and they stuck with me through it all. Murray, boy, it took a lot of guts for him to get out in the field with me. I know he was scared, but he has more heart then anyone I've ever known. Thank goodness for Bentley. Without his expertise, I,d never found my way off that rooftop in Paris. _

_Of course, let's not forget about my more recent friends. Thunder and Lightning, those nut jobs, we're there for the whole trip. They're the most honorable guys I know. Twilight, man, without her magic, I'd probably be toast by now. As for the rest of them, they hardly new me before this mission, but they helped me out anyway._

_A guy couldn't ask for a better gang of friends. Aha, who could forget the lovely Carmelita? Looks like we're not going to be friends anymore. Now that Clockwerk's death ray out of commission, it was back to playing cops and robbers. I thought for sure she was going to slap the handcuffs on me right then and there, But instead, she was true to her word, and let me have a ten second head start._

(The scene shows Carmelita staring down Sly cooper as the countdown begins. The ponies are watching from the sidelines in complete shock. as the countdown continues, Sly just stands his ground, much to Carmelita's confusion. Sly begins to make suggestive gestures, further confusing the fox and making her go on guard. At the end of the count down, Sly suddenly kisses her. As Carmelita absorbs what just happened, the ponies watch in a mixture of awe, shock and, in Lightning's case, pure rage.

The moment is shattered when Carmelita discovers that Sly has slipped away, and handcuffed her to the railing next to her. Enraged, she yells out Sly's name as he slips away with the rest of the gang into the van.)

_I felt badly, leaving her stranded on that giant rock, But I knew it wouldn't be long until we'd see each other again._

_The following weeks were interesting. What was the first thing we did. Pinkie actually came up with the idea. A party to celebrate our success! The party lasted the whole night, and, honestly, I can't remember most of it. The next morning, Rarity came up and suggested we get an actual hideout and not stay in a stuffy old van._

_Turns out, she's as skilled in real-estate as she is in fashion. We got ourselves a nice little pad in Paris, if you can believe it. Rarity even fashioned the base for us, to our preferences, of course. Bentley immediately set up shop here, as well as Murray, who spent a good amount of time fixing on the turret we lost in the mission back onto the van._

_Apparently, Rainbow and Fluttershy had retrieved it on the way out. Fluttershy, she's sweet, but you better not make her angry. I showed off the now completed Thievius Racconus to the others, especially Twilight, Thunder and Lightning. Twilight enjoyed reading about my ancestors in excruciating detail. Thunder and Lightning read it, then decided they wanted to try every move in it. So, that's how me and the boys spent our time. Lightning enjoyed showing the moves off, especially to Rainbow. Spike was incredibly useful here at last; as a practice dummy._

_While finishing reading the last entry, Twilight noticed strange writing on the last page. When Bentley translated it, it turned out to be a spell that could get the ponies home. What that was doing there, none of us knew. But we decided it was time for them to go home. There was much hugs and tears, I won't get into to much detail. _

_As I watch them disappear into an explosion, A part of me is saying this won't be that last time that we see each other. I,m looking forward to the day we meet again._

The ponies all crashed into a heap as they reappeared in the library, back into there own world. As they laugh and get off each other, they look up to see...

Princess Celestia!

"And where have you been, my little ponies?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The ponies all smiled at each other. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Thunder stated with a shake of his head.

Celestia suddenly used her magic to take something out of the pack on Twilight's back. It was a perfect copy of the Thievius Raccoonus, courtesy of Sly and the Cooper gang.

"Try me." Celestia said with a smile.

**That's it, the happy ending, the grand finale! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. Big thanks to DJ Scales for suggesting this story. You rock! R&-Ah, you know the drill.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is not an actual chapter, but an announcement.  
**

**First, their will be a sequel, so there's something to look forward too. I will be working more on my other MLP stories, featuring Thunder and Lightning, so feel free to look into them.**

**As for the new enemy, he is going to be important in both my canon stories and my crossovers. His name is Lord Malice, (Not every original, but it gets the job done.) and he'll be even angrier now that his planned was foiled this round. I will reference him in my other stories. Glad you liked him.**

**Well, that's it. I thought this would take longer, but I got my point across. **

**Till then, see ya!**


End file.
